Black Rose
by Dillyboy001
Summary: Black Roses often symbolize death and passing away, but they also indicate a major change. When Wybie decides to confess his feelings to Coraline, will it change their friendship forever? Please read and review! -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It's been atleast five years since I've written fanfiction of any kind. This is my first attempt in awhile...... hope anyone who reads this thinks it's any good. I like good reviews as much as anyone else, but bad reviews actually help out alot, especially if they point out a crucial flaw in my fic. Any kind of criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Black Rose

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Coraline sighed. Wybie was late, although he had promised to meet her on the back steps of The Pink Palace at exactly three o'clock, thirty minutes had past since then and Wybie was nowhere in sight. She shifted uncomfortably on the stone steps and was about to stand up and go inside when she decided to wait just a little longer. The wind was picking up a little, and judging by the dark clouds that were starting to gather, it was definitely going to storm tonight. In a matter of hours the garden Coraline's parents had worked so hard on during the spring would become a muddy mesh. Her mother, being a bit more optimistic, would most likely see the destruction of the garden as the perfect opportunity to grow a much better garden for the summer. Her father, on the other hand, would most likely go insane. Well, maybe he wouldn't go insane, but he would most certainly freak out and fall into a deep depression. Her mother would then attempt to raise him out of his depression, she would then succeed, and they would together grow an even better garden. This is how the transition from spring to summer always turned out with her parents, and Coraline knew that this year wouldn't be any different. The garden was actually quite beautiful. There were many kinds of flowers, plants, vegetables and such growing in the garden, and the combination of all of these things created an amazing landscape that was just too beautiful to describe.

Coraline sighed again and looked at the watch she was wearing on her left wrist. It was forty-three minutes past three o'clock. She had been sitting there for almost an hour waiting on Wybie to show up. She decided to stop waiting and go inside to change out of her school uniform. Just as she stood up, Wybie finally showed up. He jogged through the open gate in the back of the garden and down a path in the middle that led straight to the stone steps where Coraline was standing. He stood there breathing heavily and sweating slighty, he had obviously ran there as fast as he could. Coraline walked down the steps and stood in front of him, shaking her head.

"What took you so long?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

His breathing now slowed, Wybie said, "Sorry, I got a little sidetracked along the way."

"With what?" asked Coraline eyebrow still raised. She noticed that Wybie was still wearing his school uniform, too. She also noticed he was carrying a plastic bag in his hand from the grocery store in town, and that it had a rectangular black box sticking out of it.

"I had to go get groceries for my grandma before she would let me come over." said Wybie as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "After that, I took a shortcut through the woods to try to get here faster."

"Well you still got here forty-three minutes late," said Coraline. She grinned and punched Wybie lightly in the arm. "Shortcut or no shortcut."

"Yea I know, but I got you something." Wybie took the rectangular black box out of the plastic bag and handed it to Coraline. Coraline blinked at the box and looked back up at Wybie. Wybie smiled and nodded at the box as if begging her to open it.

Coraline raised her eyebrow again and looked down at the box. As she started peeling the tape on the sides of the box, she said, "I swear if I open this up and there's a doll inside that looks exactly like me, I'm going to slap the crap out of you."

Wybie chuckled nervously. He had dared Coraline to slap him a few weeks ago, just for the fun of it. She did, and he regretted it.

"Ok, lets see what it is." said Coraline as she peeled off the last piece of tape and opened the box. She gasped. Inside the box was a black rose. She loved black roses, they were her favorite kind of rose in the whole world and she had always wanted one. She smiled brightly and hugged Wybie. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Your welcome." said Wybie as his face turned red. This was the first time Coraline had ever hugged him. In fact, it was the first time he had ever been so close to her body. The hug only lasted for a split second before she let go. Coraline examined the rose from stem to pedal, looking over every inch of it. She smiled at Wybie.

"How did you know I like black roses?" she asked, holding the rose out in front of her.

"Lucky guess." answered Wybie, shrugging. His was face still slightly flushed. "I had a feeling you would like it."

Coraline smiled and said, "You were right."

It was getting dark. The clouds that were gathering earlier were now starting to cover up the sky, and small drops of rain were beginning to fall. Coraline stood watching the storm clouds. Wybie, on the other hand, was watching Coraline. It had been a year since he realized he had a crush on her, but he hadn't been entirely sure about his feelings towards her. Her figure was curvier than it was when he had met her three years ago, her breast were larger, and (dare he think of it) her ass was so much rounder and tighter. But it was more than just her maturing body that attracted him. Her personality captivated him, and he simply couldn't resist falling out of his crush, and falling in love with her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was always worried about what she would say. _What if she doesn't want me loving her?_ _Is it possible she feels the same way I do? Should I just come out with it and tell her about my feeling towards her? _He always asked himself these questions, the third one being the most crucial. As he stood there by the stone steps with Coraline, he decided that he would tell her how he felt that very day. Maybe not at that exact moment, but he would confess his feelings for her that very day.

"Black roses symbolize two things," said Coraline suddenly, interrupting Wybie's thoughts. She smiled. "the first is death, and the second is change."

"What kind of change?" asked Wybie, staring fixedly at the black rose. "Like, something bad? Something good?"

"Any kind of change, I guess." said Coraline as she shrugged. "We should head inside before it starts raining. I'm so glad that today was the last day of school. Atleast I won't have to wear this boring skirt, itchy grey shirt, and plain dress shoes for a whole summer. These uniforms are so ugly it's unbelievable."

As she spoke, Coraline walked up the steps and opened the door. Just as she was done speaking, Wybie, speaking in a low voice, said, "It doesn't matter what you wear, you always look beautiful."

"You say something?" asked Coraline as she stepped inside. She turned her head slightly without showing her whole face.

"Uhh... uhh... I forgot to tell you happy birthday!" stuttered Wybie. His face turned red again and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I know it's tomorrow, but I just wanted to tell you early. I should have said it when I gave you the rose."

"Oh, yea, thanks. You coming inside?" said Coraline, her cheeks slightly red. She had heard what he said, he said she always looked beautiful. But she could tell that he hadn't intended for her to hear him. When she had asked him if he had said something, she hoped that, maybe, he would repeat himself. He hadn't, and she truly wished he had. Although she often had trouble admitting it to herself, Coraline did have feelings for Wybie. If he felt the same way about her that she felt about him then.... just maybe....

"Uhh, yea, I'm coming." said Wybie as he started walking up the steps. Coraline stood waiting at the door, her face turned halfway looking at him. As he walked up the steps he glanced at the black rose, then to Coraline. She nodded her head towards the inside of the apartment, as if telling him to come on inside, and she walked out of the doorway and into the apartment. Wybie smiled and let out a small sigh, he knew it was time to tell her how he felt about her. Pulling the door closed behind him and following Coraline into the apartment, he began to gather his courage.

_No more hiding your feelings, Wybourne_, he thought to himself, _no more hiding your feelings._

To be continued......

* * *

Author's Note: I hope those who have read this enjoyed the read. The next chapter will be up soon, for those who are interested. Please review my fic and tell me what you think. Like I said above, any sort of criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: In case you didn't notice, I put the last part of chapter 1 into the beginning of this chapter. I thought it would help set the mood a little, or something like that. Oh what the hell I just wanted to do it! lol. I kinda want to get this story out of the way. Mostly because it didn't turn out the way I had planned. But oh well, I'm going to finish it nevertheless. Read & Review please!

* * *

Black Rose

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Uhh, yea, I'm coming." said Wybie as he started walking up the steps. Coraline stood waiting at the door, her face turned halfway looking at him. As he walked up the steps he glanced at the black rose, then to Coraline. She nodded her head towards the inside of the apartment, as if telling him to come on inside, and she walked out of the doorway and into the apartment. Wybie smiled and let out a small sigh, he knew it was time to tell her how he felt about her. Pulling the door closed behind him and following Coraline into the apartment, he began to gather his courage.

_No more hiding your feelings, Wybourne_, he thought to himself, _no more hiding your feelings._

"Hey, Jonesy...."

Coraline stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he wanted to tell her something. She hoped it was what she thought it was.....

"Yes, Wybie?"

Wybie swallowed. Part of him wanted to stop, but he knew he couldn't. "There is something that I've been wanting to tell you for sometime now, but I've been too scared to say it...."

Coraline held her breath. She knew what he was about to say, and she couldn't wait for him to say it. He was finally about to tell her what she had wanted to hear ever since she first realized she had feelings for Wybie.

"It's just that.... I have these feelings-"

"There you kids are!" exclaimed Charie Jones, Coraline's father, causing Coraline and Wybie to jump. He was walking down the stairs. He had been fixing the windows on the second floor, most of which had been leaking all week. "I've been waiting on you guys to come inside. It's going to storm soon, you know?"

Coraline and Wybie sighed. Wybie had been so close to expressing his feelings for her......

"Don't you have some work to do, dad?" said Coraline, feeling and sounding very annoyed by her dad's sudden appearance.

"Darn tootin' I do!" laughed Charlie Jones, not even noticing he annoyance in his daughters voice. He started walking in the direction of his study, with his head turned back towards the Coraline and Wybie. "I've gotta get this season's catalog finished up before your mom gets back from her business trip. You kids run along and have fun!"

As soon her dad had disappeared into his study, Coraline turned her attention back to Wybie. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Parents," he said, laughing a little as he said it. "What can you do?"

"Yea," replied Coraline, rolling her eyes. She smiled at Wybie, rolling the black rose between her fingers. "so annoying."

They stood there for a few moments staring at each other, neither of them saying a word. The rain outside was starting to fall heavier.

"I'm going to find go find a vase," Coraling said, breaking the silence. She was looking at the black rose when she spoke, then she looked at Wybie. "You can go upstairs and wait in my room for me, if you want."

"Sure, ok." said Wybie. He began walking up the stairs, then he stopped and watched Coraline walk down the hall. Yes, she was beauiful. Very beautiful. As soon as she had walked into the kitchen, and out of his sight, Wybie contiued up the stairs and into Coraline's room. He sat at the foot of her bed looking around her room. He hadn't been in Coraline's room very much, maybe two or three times, but it always seemed to change. The posters on her walls always seemed to changed back and forth between rock bands and pop stars, but now they were covered with posters of heavy metal bands. Wybie was suprised that Coraline even listened to that kind of music, not even he listen to stuff like that. Her shelfs, once cluttered with stuffed animals, were now cluttered with books and a few notebooks. The curtains, changing from boring grey to bright pink, were now solid black. The bed had gone through the same transformation as the curtains. Wybie couldn't help but notice that, even though her room had changed, not much about Coraline's appearance or personality had changed over the years, unless you counted the ongoing results of puberty. She still had short blue hair, with a hairclip holding it in place, she still wore the same kind of clothes, she acted about the same as she always had ever since he met her, and she hadn't grown that much taller. Wybie shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

Wybie looked up as Coraline entered the room. She was carrying a vase with the black rose inside of it. After placing it on a shelf near the window on the far side of her bedroom, she turned her attention to Wybie.

"It's nothing," said Wybie, looking over at Coraline. He looked up at the posters of heavy metal bands on the walls. "it's just that you have an interesting taste in music. Never thought of you as a metalhead."

"Don't judge me," scoffed Coraline as she walked around her bed and sat down next to Wybie. "it's just a phase, anyway."

"Riiiiiight." said Wybie sarcastically, earning him a punch in the arm. Coraline laughed while Wybie smiled and rubbed his arm, more out of habit than pain.

They sat there in silence for a little while. Coraline stood up and walked over to her dresser on the other side of the room. She picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. Wybie watched her, wondering if he should try again to confess his feelings to her. He sighed and layed back on the bed. He thought back to earlier, when Coraline had hugged him.

"You know, that was the first time you've ever hugged me." Wybie said. He didn't know why he said it, but he did. Probably part of him just wanted to hear what she would say.

Coraline blinked and turned around. She hadn't really thought about it before, but she realized he was right. The only times she had shown him any physical affection was when she punched and kicked him. Punching and kicking him was her small way of flirting. Secretly, she had always hoped that he knew that.

"Now that you think about it, your right." Coraline said. She smiled and rocked back and forth on her heels, holding her hands behind her back.

Coraline's smile turned into a grin. She was thinking about what Wybie had said outside earlier. She suddenly felt wanted to know something..... to ask him.....

"Wybie?"

Wybie blinked. He had been lost in thought. He looked up at Coraline and noticed that her cheeks had turned slightly pink, causing her freckles to stand out.

"Yes, Jonesy?" he answered.

Coraline sighed, and looked up at Wybie.

"Do you really think I look beautiful?"

To be continued.......

* * *

That's the end of the second chapter. The third chapter will be the last one, then I'll move on to other ideas that I have. Read & Review please! I would really like to know what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter, and I'm sorry it's so short but that's just how it turned out. Not sure what else to say......(awkward silence)...... hope you enjoy. R&R!

* * *

Black Rose

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Wybie?"

Wybie blinked. He had been lost in thought. He looked up at Coraline and noticed that her cheeks had turned slightly pink, causing her freckles to stand out.

"Yes, Jonesy?" he answered.

Coraline sighed, and looked up at Wybie.

"Do you really think I look beautiful?"

Wybie's face turned red and his mouth dropped. _She heard me!_

"I uhh uhh well uhh." he stammered, not able to say anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Coraline said quickly as she sat down on the opposite side of the bed, turned to face Wybie. Her face had now turned the same shade of red that Wybie's had turned.

"It's ok." said Wybie. He looked up into Coraline's eyes, her hazel brown eyes that he loved so much. He wanted to sit there forever and stare into her eyes. At that moment, he realized that he could no longer hold anything back. He was going to tell her about his feelings for her, and he was going to do it now.

Coraline stared back into Wybie's green eyes. She wished she hadn't embarrassed him, but she knew she needed to ask. She thought back to earlier, when Wybie was about to tell her something and her dad interrupted. Was he about to tell her that he had feelings for her, that he loved her?

Wybie smiled nervously and said, "Yes, I do think your beautiful."

Coraline's cheeks blushed a bright red and she smiled back nervously. She wasn't sure what to say, except, "Thank you."

She sat down on the other side of the bed, facing Wybie and sitting on her knees. She smiled at Wybie.

"Your welcome." Wybie said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess you must have heard me earlier, when we were outside."

Coraline nodded and they both laughed nervously. Wybie looked into her eyes again, realizing that now was the time to tell her how he felt about her. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them back up and looking straight into her mesmerizing hazel brown eyes.

"Coraline.... I love you. I'm loved you since.... I don't know when. Your just so amazing, so beautiful, so awesome.... so.... so.... I don't know how to say all this. I just-"

Coraline covered Wybie's mouth with her hand. He had finally told her what she always wanted to hear. She leaned in closer to him, taking her hand off his mouth, and said, "I love you too, Wybie."

She kissed him. Wybie's eyes widened for a second, then slowly closed. They sat their for a minute, lips pressed together. Then Coraline put her arms around Wybie, and they both lied down sideways on her bed. As they continued to kiss, the rain outside slowly stopped dropping and the afternoon sun began to poke its way through the clouds, shinning through the windows and onto the black rose sitting in its vase on the shelf.

When her and Wybie finally stopped kissing, they stared into eachothers eyes. To Wybie, it felt as if he was in a wonderful dream, but he knew that it was real. Coraline smiled reach inside of her pocket, pulling out a key. Wybie, face still slightly red, looked at the key and raised an eyebrow.

"It's the key to our front door," said Coraline, answering Wybie's questioning look. "I want you to have it. I have an extra one, anyway."

"But why?" asked Wybie, eyebrow still raised.

"Well, you see," said Coraline, grabbing Wybie's hand, placing the key on his palm, and closing it. "my parents said that I would have to have my birthday party on sunday, since they're going to be out of town tomorrow getting their new catalog edited. So, while they're away, maybe we could hang out."

Wybie's eyes widened. When she had said 'hang out', there was a look in her eyes that said she wanted more than to just 'hang out'. He grinned nervously and said, "So, in a way, this key is the key to your heart?"

"You already have my heart, Wybie." said Coraline, kissing Wybie on his cheek. She lowered her eyes and grinned. "This is a key to.... something else."

"Yea I know, it's the key to the front door." said Wybie, he laughed.

"Ok, smartass." said Coraline, she smiled and punching Wybie in the arm. "Will you come over, though?"

"Of course I will." said Wybie, smiling and putting his arms around her.

Coraline smiled back, letting him hold her in his arms. The feeling of his arms around her was amazing, she loved it. She loved HIM.

"I'm glad you love me Wybie," she said, laying her head on his chest. "because I've wanted you to love me for a long time. I've wanted to feel your lips pressed against mine, to feel the your arms around me, to stare into your eyes with the knowledge that you love me just as much as I love you."

Wybie smiled and said, "Now you can."

Coraline looked up into Wybie's green eyes, putting her arms around him, and said, "I know."

Arms around eachother, their lips met and they kissed.

The End.

* * *

Well, that's it. Pretty simple for my first Coraline fic, but I think i prefer writing in 1st person. Hope those who read it enjoyed it. I'm thinking about writing a sequel about what happens the next day when Coraline's parents aren't home..... lol. R&R please!


End file.
